


Say Something

by BandsAnime



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Emotions, I am trash that uses trashy dubbed names, M/M, What Have I DONE?!, dubbed names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsAnime/pseuds/BandsAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V and all rights go to the respectful owners. This is a one-shot and dubbed names are in use.</p><p>Also posted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad under the same user.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

Declan drummed his fingers on Shay's limp arm. He hated the emotions running through him right now - they were too high and too dangerous to even begin to deal with - yet here he was.

Declan didn't want to think of what was going to happen, he didn't even want to acknowledge it, but it was inevitable.

Shay hadn't woken up. It had been six years since the Xyzian had opened his beautiful yellow green orbs. Declan missed them. Declan missed a lot of things about Shay but he missed them the most.

The young adult slid his hand into the one belonging to a terrifyingly still man.

"Please just say something." Declan choked out hoarsely, vocal cords sore from disuse. "Please..."

Shay didn't move, only breathing lightly. Declan looked at his face and began to examine every little detail from the way his hair fell to the gentle curve of his cheekbones to the porcelain skin of a doll. He didn't want to look away but he couldn't bear to look at the lifeless shell of the person he loved.

Declan wished he knew how this happened. None of the Lancers had told him the exact details, just that something bad had happened and Shay had been hurt. Hurt was an understatement to him. The boy was in a coma, how did that fall into the category of hurt?!

He bit his lip. He couldn't cry. Wasn't that what Father, and later Mother, had always told him? That crying was for the weak? That crying was for pathetic human beings?

A tear ran down his face slowly but he refused to even wipe it away. "Goddammit Shay, just fucking wake up and say something. I can't lose you."

He received no response.

"Please." He begged, close to breaking down. "Please, you have to wake up. You just have to. W-What about Lulu, Shay? Well? Y-You're gonna leave her b-behind. W-What a-about everyone who l-loves you? What about them? C-C'mon, you need to wake up already!"

Nothing. Declan couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears. He hadn't felt like this since Leo had walked out on Henrietta and him. He hadn't even been this miserable over it.

"P-Please Shay!" He tried. "I-I can't lose you! I just can't! I-I'm in love with you. You need to wake up."

He watched the comatose patient for any sign of movement but found none.

He sniffed. "Please Shay. Please just wake up. Please."

Yet the Xyzian remained motionless. Declan fought to stiffle cries of anguish and didn't notice when someone walked in and arms wrapped around him.

None of it mattered. Shay would never wake up so what was the point? He'd never get wake up and see the gorgeous face of the one he loved sleeping beside him ever again. He'd never get to hold Shay in his arms again.

The next cry couldn't be held back.

Declan was going to lose him! He didn't want to lose him! He couldn't lose him! He was incomplete without him!

"Just w-wake u-u-up al-already. P-Please j-just wake up!" He pleaded. "I c-can't l-l-l-live without y-you! I-I don't know what I'd d-do with m-m-myself if you w-were g-g-gone."

His grip on Shay's hand tightened and he continued to cry, albeit silently. What was he going to do? The doctors said there was next to no hope for the Xyzian to ever wake up.

Declan didn't want to deal with the aftermath. He didn't want to pick up the pieces that would be his heart once Shay's life support was turned off. He just wanted to retreat somewhere and never return. Why should he live if Shay was dead?

Declan stood suddenly, surprising the person hugging him, and leant over to remove the mask so he could kiss Shay's lips.

Declan replaced it and left.

**Author's Note:**

> 666 words. No one kill me, please. This one-shot was inspired by NightcoreReality's version of Say Something and a comment on the video on how to make yourself cry. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a good day/night.


End file.
